Um Amor Para Casar
by Clau-Lupin-Black
Summary: Lupin e Tonks não conseguem mais esconder seus sentimentos. Uma história cheia de Paixão!Feita por mim!Tomara que gostem!
1. Default Chapter

** Um Amor Pra Casar  
**  
**Cap. 1 – Desconfiança**  
  
Férias de verão.Todos estavam reunidos no Largo Grimnauld, nº 12. Rony, Harry e Mione estavam no quarto terminando suas redações sobre História da Magia:

- Nossa, o Prof. Binns passou muito trabalho- Reclamou rony – quer dizer, ele passou 2 metros de pergaminho.

-A Rony, pare de reclamar, é até divertido, você não acha Harry? – perguntou mione Harry estava com o olhar distante e pensativo.

-Harry – gritou Hermione -Você está aí?

- Oi, to sim, o que você disse mione? – Perguntou ele voltando a si.

- O que houve? No que você estava pensando - perguntou Rony

- Sabe - começou então – eu não sei se é impressão minha, mas vocês viram o Prof. Lupin e a Tonks? Eles andam se olhando de um jeito bem...er, vamos dizer, romântico!! Mione Riu

- É, eu também tinha percebido isso. – disse mione

- Lupin e Tonks? – Rony riu alto – Nããão, Duvido!!  
  
Mais tarde, Sra. Weasley gritou que era hora do jantar. Os 3 guardaram tudo e foram para a cozinha. Lá estavam todos menos Tonks:

- Alguns de vocês viram a Tonks? – indagou Lupin – Não a vejo desdo almoço.

- Eu também não a vejo faz tempo!! – Comentou senhora Weasley distraída. Todos se acomodaram na mesa para jantar, Lupin então levantou e foi atrás de Tonks.  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 2 – A Falta de Almofadinhas**

Ele a viu na varanda. Estava linda de cabelos rosas e longos, mas também estava chorando:

- Tonks! Você está chorando, o que aconteceu – perguntou Lupin

Tonks então no mesmo momento, enxugou as lagrimas que escorriam pelo aquele rosto lindo.

- É o Sirius! Essa casa não é a mesma sem ele! – disse muito triste – como eu tenho saudade dele Lupin como meu primo faz falta.

Então no mesmo momento num impulso involuntário Tonks abraçou Lupin. Ele a acolheu naqueles braços quentes, o vento frio batia em seu rosto, mas aquele abraço a aquecia:

- Vamos Tonks, não fique assim – disse Lupin ajudando-a a se levantar -Você precisa se alimentar.  
  
No dia seguinte Harry, Rony e Mione estavam, junto com os outros, ajudando a limpar a casa. O dia estava lindo, com o sol brilhando. Faltavam alguns dias para terminar as Férias, então os weasleys junto com Harry e Mione foram para o beco diagonal e a caminho comentaram com os gêmeos:

- Vocês acham que...Lupin e Tonks, quer dizer vocês sabem né? – perguntou Mione para os outros.

- Eu acho que sim, eles andam tão juntinhos esses dias – disse Fred rindo.

- Aa!!Será? Lupin e Tonks Namorando????- disse Gina assustada.

No mesmo momento, Sra. Weasley olhou para trás e voltou a se concentrar na caminho.

-Shhh....Falem baixo!! – falou Harry – Acho que todos já desconfiam de algo!!

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas que estava, a estava!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap. 3 – Revelações**  
  
Lupin e Tonks estavam sozinhos em casa. Lupin arrumando o material e planejando aulas, afinal ele seria o novo Prof. De Defesa contra as artes das trevas!!Já Tonks estava na sala, vendo qual cabelo com ela naquela tarde ensolarada.

De repente, Lupin ouve gritos, Era Tonks. Ele desceu correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo:

- Tonks!!Você está bem? – Ela estava deitada, tremendo de Frio com uma cara nervosa. - Fale comigo Tonks! – disse lupin sentando-a

- Ele, eu vi..o..o..Sirius!!- Agora estava chorando - Eu vi Remus!!

-Impossível, e você sabe por que! Tonks preste atenção, você está se sentindo muito sozinha sem o...bem, sem o sirius- Lupin também ficara um pouco nervoso- mas você não está sozinha, você tem a todos aqui e principalmente tem a mim!!

Ela ia falar, mas ele a interrompeu com um rápido beijo:

- Faz tem pó que quero lhe dizer isso, mas acho q com palavras não consigo, Tonks...eu...- Ele hesitou – Eu te Amo! Houve uma pausa, um silencio até que com simples palavras ela respondeu:

-Eu também Remus, Eu também Te amo!!! Lupin se aproximou e deu um longo beijo nela, e aquele beijo dizia tudo o que ele havia escondido dela esses anos todos que a amara.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
****

**Cap. 4 – O recomeço**  
  
Eles passaram a tarde todas conversando, descobrindo o quanto tinham em comum.A noitinha quando todos já haviam chegado, eles anunciaram a novidade:

-Bom já que todos estão reunidos aqui – disse Lupin – Eu e Tonks estamos namorando. Ela sorriu então mione disse:

- Eu sabia que que eu te disse Harry, eu sabia!!! - disse Mione empolgada.- Ai que fofo!!

Todos estavam olhando pra ela. Hermione corou. Sra. Weasley então falou:

- Bom para comemorar então vou fazer um jantar bem delicioso em homenagem a essa feliz união!!  
  
O resto dos dias foram ótimos! Exceto no dia da partida para Hogwarts. Lupin se despediu de Tonks:

- No natal eu volto, e vou te escrever todos dia!! – Ele então a beijou e embarcou.

Todos embarcaram então e foram para Hogwarts. Saindo junto com a Sra. Weasley da plataforma 9 ¾ , Tonks nem imaginava o que iria acontecer quando reencontrasse Lupin denovo....Ele iria pedi-la em casamento.

Fim

**Dedicatórias e Etc...**

Dedico essa Fic para minhas amigas Rafaela, Camila e Marcela que Também escrevem ótimas Fics, e que são minhas companheiras "Harrypotterianas"!!!! Dedico para minhas melhores amigas, Isa e Deka, pro Ti que é um amigo e tanto, pra fafá minha "filha" querida, pro Torugo e pra todos meus amigos do E.P.!!!  
  
Ps: Gente tomara que tenham gostado!! Comentem!!..essa é minha primeira Fic...heheeh!!!!Comentem por favor!!!Beijos!!!


	2. Desconfiança

Um Amor Pra Casar  
  
Cap. 1 – Desconfiança  
  
Férias de verão.Todos estavam reunidos no Largo Grimnauld, nº 12. Rony, Harry e Mione estavam no quarto terminando suas redações sobre História da Magia: - Nossa, o Prof. Binns passou muito trabalho- Reclamou rony – quer dizer, ele passou 2 metros de pergaminho. -A Rony, pare de reclamar, é até divertido, você não acha Harry? – perguntou mione Harry estava com o olhar distante e pensativo. -Harry – gritou Hermione -Você está aí? - Oi, to sim, o que você disse mione? – Perguntou ele voltando a si. - O que houve? No que você estava pensando - perguntou rony - Sabe - começou então – eu não sei se é impressão minha, mas vocês viram o Prof. Lupin e a Tonks? Eles andam se olhando de um jeito bem...er, vamos dizer, romântico!! Mione Riu - É, eu também tinha percebido isso. – disse mione - Lupin e Tonks? – Rony riu alto – Nããão, Duvido!!  
  
Mais tarde, Sra. Weasley gritou que era hora do jantar. Os 3 guardaram tudo e foram para a cozinha. Lá estavam todos menos Tonks: - Alguns de vocês viram a Tonks? – indagou Lupin – Não a vejo desdo almoço. - Eu também não a vejo faz tempo!! – Comentou senhora Weasley distraída. Todos se acomodaram na mesa para jantar, Lupin então levantou e foi atrás de Tonks.  
  
Cap. 2 – A Falta de Almofadinhas  
  
Ele a viu na varanda. Estava linda de cabelos rosas e longos, mas também estava chorando: - Tonks! Você está chorando, o que aconteceu – perguntou Lupin Tonks então no mesmo momento, enxugou as lagrimas que escorriam pelo aquele rosto lindo. - É o Sirius! Essa casa não é a mesma sem ele! – disse muito triste – como eu tenho saudade dele Lupin como meu primo faz falta. Então no mesmo momento num impulso involuntário Tonks abraçou Lupin. Ele a acolheu naqueles braços quentes, o vento frio batia em seu rosto, mas aquele abraço a aquecia: - Vamos Tonks, não fique assim – disse Lupin ajudando-a a se levantar -Você precisa se alimentar.  
  
No dia seguinte Harry, Rony e Mione estavam, junto com os outros, ajudando a limpar a casa. O dia estava lindo, com o sol brilhando. Faltavam alguns dias para terminar as Férias, então os weasleys junto com Harry e Mione foram para o beco diagonal e a caminho comentaram com os gêmeos: - Vocês acham que...Lupin e Tonks, quer dizer vocês sabem né? – perguntou Mione para os outros. - Eu acho que sim, eles andam tão juntinhos esses dias – disse Fred rindo. - Aa!!Será? Lupin e Tonks Namorando????- disse Gina assustada. No mesmo momento, Sra. Weasley olhou para trás e voltou a se concentrar na caminho. -Shhh....Falem baixo!! – falou Harry – Acho que todos já desconfiam de algo!! Ninguém sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas que estava, a estava!!!  
  
Cap. 3 – Revelações  
  
Lupin e Tonks estavam sozinhos em casa. Lupin arrumando o material e planejando aulas, afinal ele seria o novo Prof. De Defesa contra as artes das trevas!!Já Tonks estava na sala, vendo qual cabelo com ela naquela tarde ensolarada. De repente, Lupin ouve gritos, Era Tonks. Ele desceu correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo: - Tonks!!Você está bem? – Ela estava deitada, tremendo de Frio com uma cara nervosa. - Fale comigo Tonks! – disse lupin sentando-a - Ele, eu vi..o..o..Sirius!!- Agora estava chorando - Eu vi Remus!! -Impossível, e você sabe por que! Tonks preste atenção, você está se sentindo muito sozinha sem o...bem, sem o sirius- Lupin também ficara um pouco nervoso- mas você não está sozinha, você tem a todos aqui e principalmente tem a mim!! Ela ia falar, mas ele a interrompeu com um rápido beijo: - Faz tem pó que quero lhe dizer isso, mas acho q com palavras não consigo, Tonks...eu...- Ele hesitou – Eu te Amo! Houve uma pausa, um silencio até que com simples palavras ela respondeu: -Eu também Remus, Eu também Te amo!!! Lupin se aproximou e deu um longo beijo nela, e aquele beijo dizia tudo o que ele havia escondido dela esses anos todos que a amara.  
  
Cap. 4 – O recomeço  
  
Eles passaram a tarde todas conversando, descobrindp o quanto tinham em comum.A noitinha quando todos já haviam chegado, eles anunciaram a novidade: -Bom já que todos estão reunidos aqui – disse lupin – Eu e Tonks estamos namorando. Ela sorriu então mione disse: - Eu sabia que que eu te disse Harry, eu sabia!!! - disse Mione empolgada.- Ai que fofo!! Todos estavam olhando pra ela. Hermione corou então. Sra. Weasley então falou: - Bom para comemorar então vou fazer um jantar bem delicioso em homenagem a essa feliz união!!  
  
O resto dos dias foram ótimos! Exceto no dia da partida para Hogwarts. Lupin se despediu de Tonks: - No natal eu volto, e vou te escrever todos dia!! – Ele então a beijou e embarcou. Todos embarcaram então e foram para Hogwarts. Saindo junto com a Sra. Weasley da plataforma 9 ¾ , Tonks nem imaginava o que iria acontecer quando reencontrasse Lupin denovo....Ele iria pedi-la em casamento.  
  
Dedicatória: Dedico essa Fic para minhas amigas Rafaela, Camila e Marcela que Também escrevem ótimas Fics, e que são minhas companheiras "Harrypotterianas"!!!!E Dedico também para minhas melhores amigas, Isa e Deka!!!!!  
  
Ps: Gente tomara que tenham gostado comentem..essa é minha primeira Fic...heheeh!!!!Comentem por favor!!!Beijos!!! 


End file.
